Footwear is often standard and while shoes differ in shapes and styles, they lack graphic and electronic technology. The present invention features a shoe device with electronic graphic designs for enhancing the appearance of the shoe. The shoe has various displays, for example liquid crystal displays that display graphic patterns, colors, and designs. The shoe allows a user to download different colors and designs from a media, for example the Internet or a hard drive (memory storage media). A user can change his or her shoe style (e.g., appearance) when desired, and in some cases he/she can change styles (e.g., appearance) by pushing one or more buttons on the shoes. In some embodiments, logos and themes can be chosen, for example sports logos, holiday themes, etc.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.